harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anngelique takes Jennifer to task
In this two-hander episode, Anngelique Minzell (again played by the wonderful Rachel Reilly) finally takes the wicked Jennifer Barrett to task for her awful behavior. ANNOUNCER (Dwight Wiest): The role of Anngelique Minzell is once again played by Rachel Reilly. Scene Anngelique Minzell's law office on Arlington Street in the Copley Square area, nearby the end of the Boston Marathon route. She is waiting for someone. She is looking at her watch, and she is getting aggravated. All of a sudden, Jennifer Barrett saunters in, with her stupid looking ratty mink coat on. The two shoot daggers at one another. JENNIFER: What is so damned important that you had to interrupt my exceedingly busy day?! (Anngelique glares at her enemy. She is not too pleased to be in the same room with the evil former model.) ANNGELIQUE: You will hear from me when I am good and ready. JENNIFER: I demand you talk to me now! ANNGELIQUE: Fine! I will tell you. I am going to tell you exactly what I think of you and your disgusting behavior. JENNIFER: I wish you would tell me what of my behavior is so disgusting with the rest of you lot! ANNGELIQUE (furiously): All right! For one, you are a despicable excuse for a human being! What you have done to people over the years has been nothing short of asinine! You've harmed many people, from your own son right straight down the line! You care nothing about anyone save yourself, and even then, I don't believe that! You are a nasty ill-tempered and ill-mannered woman! You play the helpless bit, but you are FAR from helpless! You are as helpless as a porcupine in a nudist colony! The thing is you can hurt people with ease, and then you go right back to what you are doing! You have no soul in you! You cannot hurt! You never have, and you never will! I know from the crimes you have pulled on nearly everyone in this city that you have no soul. To have a soul, one has to have a conscience, and you don't have that. You are by far one of the worst examples of slime I have ever had the misfortune of setting eyes on! Furthermore, I am disgusted with your ranting and raving; your vanity; your overinflated ego and your snobbery and scorn for those who aren't as fortunate as you are! By any stretch of the imagination, you would be the worst example of a human being! JENNIFER (just as furiously): And I may well be nasty, but you have to realize this! I am FAR MORE SUPERIOR than the rest of the hoi polloi in this town! I don't give a damn if they are Cabots; Lowells; or anyone else! Not even a damned KENNEDY would even come close to the magnitude that Jennifer Barrett has! I am the shining star of this nation! And EVERYONE loves me! They ALWAYS will love me! They hate the rest of you, but I AM TRULY LOVED! I AM FASHION PERSONIFIED! That is what I am! ANNGELIQUE: You are a vicious woman! How can you just dismiss the rape of your son! The child you gave birth to! That fact you throw out at Aaron every time you are in his presence! JENNIFER: I am surprised that you haven't thrown yourself at him! ANNGELIQUE: And you are just so completely stupid that you can't even see what you are talking about! I am NOT interested in your former husband! Aaron is married to Rusty and he is clearly in love with him! I am quite happy with my work and my life as it is! I would not have gone after your husband! JENNIFER: What about what you did when you were younger?! ANNGELIQUE: That was when I WAS younger, you stupid bitch! And my life has gone much better than you think, you wicked evil bitch! At least I wasn't banned from three countries! Like YOU! Don't forget what Erin told you! JENNIFER: Nothing that British bitch says means ANYTHING! ANNGELIQUE: You listen to me! I have it on good authority from Elisabeth Fordham! She knew what you did! JENNIFER: I dismiss her babbling as the ranting of an imbecile! (Anngelique gets angry, and shoves Jennifer against the wall) ANNGELIQUE: You evil, stinking bitch! I know your kind! I could deal with a piece of trash like you and wipe my nose with your remains! You think you are hot stuff! You claim to be the most high-paid model in existence; you claim to be the epitome of morals and virtue in this city! You act so damned high and mighty that you expect everyone to drop to their damned knees and worship you! You arrogant stinking evil bitch! The people in this town know you for the contemptible piece of rubbish that you really are! You are worse than a case of the shingles! JENNIFER: I will not stand here and be insulted. ANNGELIQUE: Then leave! But one day, madam, and I pray that it will be sooner than later! I hope that someone beats the living tar out of you, and when that person ends your miserable existence and there would be an end to it! A worthless end to a wasteful life! JENNIFER: You take that back, you evil woman! ANNGELIQUE (furiously): Go to hell! JENNIFER: I will be in heaven! Because I am greater than you and then greater than God! ANNGELIQUE: You are an absolutely egotistical and selfish woman! You are just so despicable! JENNIFER: I don't care what you dolts think of me! I am far more superior than you are! ANNGELIQUE: You are without a doubt, the most wicked and evil woman that I have ever seen, and I have dealt with many of them myself! I have seen many incorrigible people in court rooms over the years, and I shudder at what they have done; but in a lot of ways, at least they have had some conscience! You have none of that, Barrett! You are a hollowed out shell of a human being! You have no heart, or any soul, OR any conscience! Sometimes I wonder just how in the hell one person can cause all the damned trouble that you have over the years. You are worse than a damned one person tornado! All you do is go on the rampage when you even get one hell of a slight! Even ONE insult aimed at you is an affront to your god-forsaken ego! You are nothing more than a dreg! A wart on the backside of humanity! And one day, you evil bitch, someone will come along and put a stop to you once and for all! And I cannot wait for the day that will happen, you evil bitch! And when it does, I will be celebrating! You will be locked up, away from decent humanity! And I hope they throw away the key! Now, you get the hell out of my office and get on with the rest of what you consider important. And leave me the hell alone from now on! (Jennifer, angered, silently (unusual for her) grabs her coat and her purse, and storms out of the office! Elisabeth Fordham, one of Anngelique's newest friends, comes in. She sees how drained her friend is.) ELISABETH: I saw herself there flounce out! I take it she did not listen. ANNGELIQUE: Nope. She went off on her delusions again! ELISABETH: One day, Anngelique; she will pay. ANNGELIQUE: I know, dear. I know. I hope it will be sooner than later. ELISABETH: You handled yourself admirably, dearest. (Anngelique and Elisabeth share a drink. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell